Sirius, the Snow King
by Taiora Daikari
Summary: The Marauders and snow. Yeah, after havoing fun in the snow they have a little chat.


A/N: Just something that came to my mind. MWPP fluff. A cute one shot!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Marauders and I'm not making any money off this story.  
  
Summary: The Marauders have a normal day and see snow outside; they plan to go play the next day. After a day of fun the Marauders get hot chocolate and have a talk.  
  
Sirius, the Snow King By: TD (babysquirrelnatasha@yahoo.com)  
  
It was a normal day for the Marauders. Sirius and James were wrestling, making it seem there was a black hurricane was in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room. Peter was sitting by the fireplace eating Chocolate Frogs, occasionally lifting up the boxes as Sirius and James rolled by. Remus, sitting at the windowsill, ignoring the flying papers that once were in neat tidy piles, was looking out the dark window.  
  
A white blanket was laid over the Quidditch field.snow. The white powder was a memory holder as his mind flew back to when he was four-years old.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A red-brown haired boy was wandering through the forest. The boy gave a shudder. He didn't have a coat and it was snowing. He had come out to play and stare at the stars, but he had become hopelessly lost. He looked around and then gasped in horror. Big yellow eyes were peering from the darkness. The green-eyed boy turned away and dashed in a random direction. He heard a snarl and then the sound of paws scrunching on the snow. He didn't want to look behind because he could feel hot breath on his bare legs (as he was only wearing shorts). He fell face first into the snow and he turned his face to see a big black wolf over him, snarling, spit oozing out of its mouth.  
  
His eyes squeezed shut and the dog bent down and its sharp teeth sunk into the pale skin of the young child. The boy screamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus gasped in pain and clutched his arm. He scowled and looked where the wolf had bit him. James and Sirius stopped abruptly, Sirius had pinned James and was sitting on his chest. Peter looked over at Remus; his frogs had finally been eaten. Now being in the center of attention, Remus blushed.  
  
"You ok Remers?" Sirius had gotten of James and walked over to Remus. Sirius put and hand on his shoulder and sat down next to him.  
  
"Yes Padfoot. I'm fine." Remus scowled at being called 'Remers' and was glaring at his arm still. James had walked over and was now standing behind Sirius.  
  
"You sure Moony?" Remus sighed at being prodded at and he gave eye contact with Sirius. Peter, now came over, his blue watery eyes looked worried. Remus smiled and put his hands above his head, an action of surrender.  
  
"I'm FINE," he said grinning, "I was just looking at the snow." Sirius' eyes gleamed child-like and he looked out the window. He turned to James, his face beaming.  
  
"JAMES!!! THERE'S TONS OF SNOW!!!" James grinned lopsidedly and his own hazel eyes gleamed with pleasure. Peter grinned, and turned back to the fireplace. Remus smiled at the memory of last years snowball fight.  
  
"That was good snow last year." Sirius said after there was silence. They all must have been thinking the same thing.  
  
"Yes, but maybe we can enjoy this years IF we ever get to sleep." Remus said hopefully. Sirius grinned and got up, stretching.  
  
"I guess your right Remers." He helped Remus up and all four went to bed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jamie!" James opened his eyes slowly and groaned.  
  
"Don't call me Jamie." He muttered sleepily. Sirius rolled his eyes and poked his friend.  
  
"JAMIE.PRONGS.WAKE UP!" He grabbed James' blanket and pulled it off him. He glared down at the black haired boy. James groaned and his hand felt for his glasses on his bedside table. He grabbed them and put them on. He looked around and shook his head.  
  
"How come you woke me up first?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"One is because you're fun to wake up first. Two because Peter is um.I don't know and Remers.it was full moon three days ago." James shook his head again and sat up, stretching his arms. Sirius grinned at his friends defeat and ran over to Peter's bed.  
  
After a great deal of moans Peter was out of bed and all they had to do was get Remie up. Easy right? WRONG!  
  
"C'mon Rem!" Sirius pleaded. Remus scowled. It had been several minutes since Peter was up.  
  
"Don't call me that.SIRI!" Sirius gasped.  
  
"Remus! You said we could!" Sirius said, pouting, looking very much like a puppy. Remus laughed.  
  
"Fine, but I have to get in warm clothes first." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HAH! I'm SIRIUS, KING OF THE SNOWBALLS!" Sirius looked around at his friends, who were covered in snow. Sirius, however, was not covered at all. His blue eyes glinted mischievously as he saw James start to build a snowball.  
  
"HAH! I see you Jamie!" He was about to throw a snowball when one hit him on the back. He spun around and saw Remus. Remus's green eyes glinted and shone as he stated his sentence.  
  
"I have hit the king," he paused to grin, "which now makes me king," once more there was a pause, but this time he walked up to Sirius, "and I call you Prince Snowball." Remus grinned and smashed a snowball on Sirius's head. Sirius climbed down and there was more fighting until all four of the boys where red cheeked and where gasping for breath.  
  
"Let's play a new game." Sirius suggested, straightening up. The other three boys nodded.  
  
"Let's play King of the Snow Hill!" James suggested, quickly. He dashed to the closest snow hill and stood up proudly. The three clambered over.  
  
"I'm KING OF THE SNOW HILL!" James said with a whoop. Sirius tackled him and stood up with a victory sign.  
  
"I'm KING OF THE SNOW HILL!" Remus got up and kicked him in the shin. Sirius clutched his knee, stood on one leg, lost balance and toppled over to the bottom of the hill. Remus looked dignified and stood at the top.  
  
"I'm KING OF THE SNOW HILL!" This continued until Sirius was at the top and the other three were at the bottom lying on their backs.  
  
"I am OFFICALLY," he paused gasping for breath, "the KING OF THE SNOW HILL!" James called the other two into a huddle and they all spread apart soon after.  
  
"HEY KINGY!" Sirius looked down at James.  
  
"What?" He asked in utter confusion, but with complete confidence.  
  
"PILE ON THE KING!" Peter called and tackled Sirius closely followed by James and then Remus. Remus sat lightly on his friends and grinned.  
  
"I'm king of the King pile!" They laughed and they spread apart. Each of them sat down on the white powder looking cheeky.  
  
"WHAT A BLAST!" Sirius said with a whoop, punching his fist in the air.  
  
"That was as fun as last year!" Peter chimed in grinning ear to ear.  
  
"And the year before that." James added.  
  
"And the year before that." Sirius said with enthusiasm.  
  
"And the year before that." Remus finished for them. The boys laughed and created snow angels. They added their names and messed with each other's. In the end Peter's had whiskers, (like a rat's) James's had antlers, Remus's had a halo, and Sirius's had devil horns.  
  
"I say we head back for the castle." Remus said shivering. They all nodded and went to the castle. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, that was good." Sirius said, plopping on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"It was brilliant." James added sitting next to him.  
  
"The most fun I've had all year." Peter said sitting on the chair next to the couch. They looked at Remus who handed them each hot chocolate.  
  
"What? You all took what I was going to say!" Remus sat next to a laughing Sirius. There was silence for a bit before James spoke up.  
  
"Well, what have we learned?" Sirius looked at him.  
  
"How did you switch brains with Moony?" Remus scowled.  
  
"I was being serious!" James grinned and Remus shook his head, knowing what was going to come next.  
  
"No you weren't, you were being Rem." Sirius was cut off by a statement from Remus.  
  
"Oh please! That joke got old one hour on the train in our first year!" They laughed and James tried again.  
  
"Ok, What did we learn though?" They all thought for a bit before Peter spoke up.  
"That we all like snow." James looked at him.  
  
"I thought we knew that all ready."  
  
"That we all play the same games every year." Remus this time.  
  
"I thought we knew that too." James said again.  
  
"That I'm the snow king!" Sirius shouted. There was silence before James spoke again.  
  
"It is clear we have learned nothing new this year." They all laughed. Remus leaned his head on Sirius's shoulder and fell asleep. Sirius yawned and leaned his head on Remus's. James sniggered and laid his head on the side of the couch. Peter looked over and blew out the candle before curling up on the chair and falling asleep also.  
  
End A/N: AW! That's was cute! And fun! Well, please feel free to Reviews! *hands everyone Marauders plushies* 


End file.
